The invention pertains to a cutting tool holder extraction device that is useful in association with machines for impinging a substrate or earth strata such as, for example, asphaltic roadway material, coal deposits, mineral formations and the like. More particularly, the invention pertains to a cutting tool holder extraction device, as well as to the individual components of the device.
One typically uses such a device in conjunction with a rotatable drum or driven member. The driven member rotates in such a fashion to drive the rotatable cutting bit or tool into earth strata to disintegrate the same into smaller pieces including fine particulates, i.e., cutting debris. The cutting bit or tool, the tool holder and the base are each subjected to considerable stresses during mining operations, road milling operations or other like operations that can lead to wear and/or failure of one or more of the cutting tool assembly components. The tool and tool holder in particular must be changed periodically to replace worn or damaged units. Worn tool holders are particularly difficult to remove from a base, and care must be taken to prevent damage from occurring to the base when removing worn or damaged holders. If the sleeve is not removed from the base in the direction of the base bore, the removal of the sleeve can damage the base bore necessitating replacement of the base as well as the tool holder.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cutting tool holder extraction device that extracts a tool holder from a base while minimizing damage to the base during the holder extraction operation.